


Sacrifice

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Blackmail, F/M, Power Dynamics, Self-Sacrifice, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught by Theo, Parvati offers herself to save the younger students, willing to do anything. Theo can't resist the temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> The original prompt was darker, and I wanted to go dark, but then the idea of blackmail caught me, and the story ended as it did.
> 
> Written for the hp-darkarts comment meme, prompt by lightofdaye 
> 
> Unbetaed, and not even read through a second time as I want to post it before the meme ends tonight.

She was beautiful, quite intelligent, and a determined girl; a quite lethal combination. When he caught her with bags of food, and three younger students, he knew she was in trouble. The small children hid behind her, barely daring to look at him as his wand was directed at them.

“This doesn’t look good, out after curfew, caught with food.” She was silent at first, her dark eyes staring at him as if she knew he wasn’t as mean as he acted.

“We were on our way back from-” 

“I don’t care, you all know the curfew, and stealing food doesn’t look well for you.” One way the Gryffindor’s were punished for their misbehaving, was by taking away smaller things, like food. It wasn’t the first time someone was caught, and he doubted the last. “I’m sure the Carrow’s will enjoy this.”

The look on their faces was priceless, it was one of the benefits of being in his position. “Let them go,” Parvati said in a determined voice, as strong as ever.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you have me, and I’ll do anything, _anything,_ to keep them safe.” He looked at the young students, who kept looking back and forth between him and Parvati. Her words were clear, but he was still unsure if she meant what he thought. Parvati turned towards the students, handing them the last bags.

“Anything?” She nodded as she turned back, staring at him as if he’d killed her cat. It was against the rules to accept bribes, but Theo wasn’t immune to girls.

He nodded, lowering his wand slightly before telling the younger students to hurry. If they were lucky they would make it back to the tower, if they were caught, he was not to blame. “Anything?” he asked again. “Does that mean that if I want you to crawl around the castle naked you would do it?” She looked distressed, but nodded anyway. “Into the classroom,” he said and pointed towards the empty classroom. She looked uncertain about following orders, but after a few seconds of thought she obeyed.

The room was dark, but there was enough light entering through the windows that they could still see each other. Removing his jacket, he attacked her before she could prepare herself. Parvati shrieked for a moment as he took her by surprise, but as he pushed her against the wall, his lips making their way up her neck, she became quiet. He told himself he didn’t care, but as he reached her lips, he stopped, not wanting to kiss a pair of lifeless lips. “I don’t want a dead girl, so you better react. If you want then close your eyes and imagine I’m someone else, I don’t care.” He did care, a little bit, but as she offered to do anything, he wanted her to react to his touch. “Understood?” He barely saw the nod, but it was enough for him. Carefully he leaned in to kiss her, her soft lips unmoveable at first, before she responded. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but she tried, which meant that if he did things right, he might enjoy her far more by the time they were done.

His eager hands caressed her body, cupping her breasts. She stiffened, her body protesting his touch, but she didn’t try to push him away as he thought she would have. He pulled off her vest before unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a dark bra. He wasn’t sure what colour it was, could be any as the moonlight made everything seem blue, even her skin. He wanted to remove the bra at once, but as he doubted he would ever get a chance like that again, he kissed the skin around the bra, savouring every second of her soft and delicate skin. As his lips were occupied with her chest, his hands moved down the length of her body, moving under her skirt, finding her underwear. Touching the centre between her legs made her body react, trying to pull away. She didn’t ask him to stop, but even if she had, he wouldn’t have let her go. Slipping a finger around the soft fabric, he touched her warm and slightly damp flesh.

“You feel so nice,” he admitted, pulling down her bra with his free hand. Impatient, he sucked the nipple into his mouth, letting it roll between his teeth until she made a sound. The moaning wasn’t out of pleasure, as he would have liked, but he enjoyed it as it was the only reaction he received out of her. As he played with the nipple, he pushed a finger into her, enjoying the tightness. Another moan, which didn’t resemble the first, which could only mean she enjoyed what he did. Wanting to hear her again, he continued to do the same motions, changing it a few times before adding a second finger.

Her body trembled a few times, he could barely feel it, but as his fingers were buried inside her he was able to feel the change. She was avoiding his gaze, staring at the moon instead. It would have annoyed him, if it wasn’t because he was touching her. Deciding to force another sound, he tried one thing which Pansy enjoyed. Parvati didn’t stand a chance as he moved his hand faster and faster, pressing against the spot Pansy demanded he should pay attention to. She gasped and closed her eyes, trying to take a step away from him. Smirking by the effect it had on her, he continued until he was pleased with her response, with the moans which sounded genuine.

Unable to control himself for much longer, he pulled his fingers out of her and pushed her underwear down her legs, ordering her to step out of them. She didn’t protest, but didn’t look nearly as cold and uncaring as when they first entered the room. Using the one spell he knew, he cast a spell which should prevent any unwanted pregnancy. She was nervous when he aimed his wand at her, so he informed her of the spell, telling her he didn’t want their time to haunt him in nine months.

Lifting her leg, he positioning himself between her, eager to continue. She was still silent, but unlike before, she was paying attention to him. Feeling slightly less secure about his own skills as she paid attention to him, he closed his eyes for a brief second, pretending he was back with Pansy, who told him exactly what she wanted.

Entering her was quite nice. She was hot, wet and tight, and combined with her looks, he was unsure if he would last long. It wasn’t as if he cared if she came or not, but neither did he want her to see her in the hallway and think he was bad at sex. Thinking about Pansy, he started off slowly, moving in and out until he was sure Parvati enjoyed it, even though she never did or say anything. Slowly he moved faster, his hands holding onto her hips, pulling her in every time he thrust into her. It wasn’t easy fucking her in that position, but he wanted to go for as long as possible, and continued, smiling every time she wasn’t able to hold back a moan. 

After a few more moments against the wall, he pulled her away, laying her down on the floor where he fucked her faster and harder. Unlike her, he found it difficult to stay still, the moans growing in volume as he moved closer towards his own orgasm. She did something then which surprised him, she grabbed his arms, holding him tightly as he fucked her. Not only was she holding onto him, but faint moans escaped her throat, sending a pleasant chill down his body.

There was no tenderness between them as he fucked her hard against the floor, her nails digging into his shoulders, her throat exposed as she was gasping for air from time to time. He moved slower as he leaned down and bit her shoulder, not too hard, but enough to make her scream in both agony and pleasure. As he pulled away from her neck, he found her nipple again, sucking it hard, biting it slightly before fucking her hard once again.

She moaned, but her sounds were nothing compared to his. Before he could stop himself, not that he wanted to, he came, thrusting into her a few more times before almost falling down on top of her. She was quiet, which made him wonder what she was thinking about. Was she disappointed he wasn’t able to make her come, or maybe everything went too fast for her liking. He didn’t know, neither did he care as it was an offer he doubted he would receive a second offer.

He rolled off her, breathing heavily as his body was calming down after the session. “Are you done?” she asked, her voice warmer than when he first caught her.

“Yes,” he replied, wishing to touch her once last time before she left, but changing his mind. She stood up quickly, and searched for her underwear, putting them on as he stood, closing his trousers. By the time he was done she was almost fully dressed. He couldn’t really see her in the darkness, but he was certain her eyes were on him. “If you ever need more food, I could happily provide it to you, for a fee,” he said, feeling slightly stupid. He hadn’t meant to offer her a deal, but having tasted her, he felt the need to have another bite.

“I’ll think about it,” she replied before leaving as quickly as possible, leaving him alone with the memories of her skin beneath his touch, her nipple in his mouth and the tightness of her most sexual part. He wondered if she would ever accept his offer, or if she would continue sneaking into the kitchen. With a smile upon his lips, he left the classroom, crossing his fingers it wasn’t the last time he would have a taste of her.


End file.
